


a long night

by saviorcomplex



Series: bruised lips [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "C'mon, baby, you know better than that. Now apologize, please?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: bruised lips [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a long night

"Wait I didnt -" Hajime yelped as Nagito kicked him in his ribs. He was currently laying on the ground, curled up to try to lessen the blows. But it didn't make a different, Nagito still found ways to hurt him. 

"Oh, but Hajime, you did." Nagito scowled, before calming himself and softly smiling. "You know you shouldn't have been talking to him, but you did anyways. I mean, I know I'm horrible at talking and your obviously above me," Nagito grinned, showing teeth. "But we had rules, baby, why'd you do that?"

"I don't know -" Hajime wheezed when Nagito stomped down on his ribs. He was sure they would break eventually, if the sporadic beatings had anything to do about it. 

Nagito crouched down, grabbing Hajime by the neck and forcing his head off the floor. He laid, uncomfortable, and limp in his grip so that he didnt provoke Nagito to choke him. It hasn't happened before, but he didnt want to risk it. 

"C'mon, baby, you know better than that. Now apologize, please?"

Hajime mumbled out an apology.

"Louder."

"I'm so fucking sorry." Hajime hissed, pulling away and kicking at him.  
Nagito jumped up and stepped back to avoid the blow. He shrugged after a moment, before his eyes widened and darkened. 

"Oh, this is going to be a long night, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> yall want a part 2 lemme know
> 
> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior


End file.
